


Found

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Not Requested Fics [6]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Eternal Diva Spoilers, Gen, Wolves, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Descole wakes up after the fall from the Detragigant, hurt and alone -- until the wolves find him.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fincherly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fincherly/gifts).



> Based off of fincherly's headcanon on Tumblr!

Pain.

That was the only thing Des could think -- could feel -- when he came to.

His ribs felt like they were broken -- his left arm was twisted in a completely different direction. He had gashes and bruises all over his body -- he wasn’t even sure how many there was. All he knew was that there was pain, so much pain.

Raymond wasn’t there. Why would he be there? He was waiting for him to come back to the rendezvous point. He was certainly in no condition to move. Raymond would be worried sick if he didn’t come back within the short period of time since he’d seen the Detragigant explode.

He attempted to move his body; he let out a sharp, clipped cry as he let out involuntary whimpers.

How long would he be alone? How much longer would he have to stay awake? He was stuck; he couldn’t move. His entire body was on fire, each new heartbeat, each new breath, sending a new shockwave of agony through his body.  
Why was he so damned reliant on Raymond? If he had been any smarter, he --

Footsteps. Descole tried to move his head, but that hurt, too. Everything hurt. All he could think about was how Raymond would --

He froze. These were not human footsteps. These were….

These were the wolves.

He clenched his teeth, tried to move, you’re so stupid, these wolves are going to eat you, look at them, you used them.

One of the many wolves that had now circled the masked man stepped forward. Descole clenched his eyes shut, his heart pounding a mile a minute. This was the end. All Raymond would find of him would be --

Descole made a disgusted noise when the wolf -- did he just --? He wanted to lift an arm, wipe away the saliva on his face. Gross.

The wolf stared at him a moment longer before laying down next to him. It’s tail brushed against his torso; Descole’s breath caught. It hurt so much to breathe.

The others followed suit; they each laid around the broken man, licking gently at the wounds covering his body, keeping him warm. Descole couldn’t even talk then; he had regressed to whimpers and soft cries of pain.  
He was numb, so, so very numb. The wolves had looked at each other when he had started shivering; they had gently, gingerly, moved so they were partially covering him like a blanket. Descole could feel the tears trailing down his face at the pain. The pain was too much. They were so, so gentle. How -- how were they --

They were so nice, so forgiving. Why would they be here, helping him, when he had used them, probably got them hurt, abandoned them?

He let out a choked sob at the thought. He had only hurt them, used them for his own gain, and yet --?

One of the wolves gave a soft sigh, opening its eyes long enough to give a soft lick to Descole’s face. It rested its head back down, giving another sigh as it fell asleep again, and Descole couldn’t help but give a soft smile.

\-----

Descole woke to the sun filtering in through the green leaves. When had he fallen asleep? His limbs had long since passed the pain stage; they were just numb now. He was freezing, despite the warmth of the sun and the bodies of the --

The wolves. They were still there. They were licking his wounds again, much to Descole’s disgust (and dismay).

“I….” The wolves looked at him as the hoarse, broken syllable left his mouth, their tails giving a slight wag. Descole smiled.

“Descole?!” The masked man tensed at the faint voice, his body still twitching from the pain. That was --  
He relaxed again. That was just -- that was just Nate. The wolves, however, did not find comfort in the voice. The gathered around Descole, growling, as Nate stumbled into the small clearing, followed shortly after by Raymond.  
“The -- the wolves --” Nate paused as Des gave a soft whimper, trying to tell the wolves that these people were okay. “Des?”

Raymond moved towards them; the wolves snarled, baring their teeth.

“N-No…!” The animals glanced back at him. “Don’t -- they’re -- t-they’re --” He gave a harsh gasp, his body trembling. The act of speaking had agitated his wounds; his body was aching again. The wolves gathered around him again, giving soft whimpers as Raymond approached him, slower this time.

“Can you stand? Where are you hurt?”

Descole could only shake his head slightly, his body trembling. Raymond motioned for Nate to step closer, placing the boa over Des’s face -- he hadn’t even realized that his mask had broken. The white object lay a few feet away, shattered beyond use.

“Apologies in advance if I hurt you, Descole.” Descole gave a loud shout as he was picked up. He could feel the bones in his broken arm rub against each other, sending a large spike of agonizing pain through his body. His gashes and fractured ribs had been agitated as well; they hurt so, so much. Descole grit his teeth as Nate adjusted his hold on him. His broken arm dangled towards the ground -- Raymond scooped it up gently before placing it on Descole’s chest.

The wolves were whimpering and snarling slightly, sensing Descole’s distress. Then, it went quiet.

“They’re leaving.” Nate’s voice. Des had closed his eyes at this point, the pain too much, he just wanted to go back to sleep, to the numbness, the blackness.

“So they are….” There was a long pause before Raymond spoke again. “We need to get Descole back to the Bostonius, Nate.”

“Right.”


End file.
